Perfection
by DupreeRose
Summary: A set of drabbles. Bumi never thought he was good enough, but his father knows better.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection**

"Sweetie. Put him down, you'll spoil him." she said with a soft but tired smile.

"No such thing." he replied dreamily as he made his fifth pass by the window cradling the hours old baby in his arms. He looked up at his wife "He's just so perfect Katara. Have you noticed?"

"I noticed Aang, even thought I haven't gotten to hold him very long." she said with a playful pout.

He looked up at her with wide eyes "Oh, sorry. I have kind of been hogging him, haven't I." he looked down at the baby "Come on. Lets go back to Mommy."

The Avatar walked across the room and placed the bundle into the waiting arms of his wife before he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She brushed her hand cross the spiky dark patch of hair on the baby's head "He is perfect." she sighed

"He knows he is." he said before he kissed her on the forehead "Don't you Bumi."

**Perfection pt 2**

Aang sat and smiled as Bumi ran behind Sokka with his wooden sword. The little boy made swift swipes and his uncle speed up just enough so that the boy couldn't land a blow on his legs. Bumi may have been little, but he was strong. If Sokka let the child catch him he'd end up with a bruise that would last a week.

Aang flinched when he heard the whack followed by Sokka yelling out and falling to the ground.

"Muthafu-" Sokka stopped himself when his nephew stood over him and touched the tip of the toy to the tip of his nose.

"I got you evil pirate. Surrender now and I won't hurt you." the wild haired boy said with the bravado of a grown man.

"I surrender." he answered with a false tremble of fear in his voice and his right hand gripping his thigh.

"Get up. I'm taking you to jail." the little boy reached down and snatched his uncle by the arm.

Sokka hopped up with the tug "I already surrendered, you don't have to be so rough."

"This is the only way to deal with scum like you."

"You've been playing with Toph, haven't you."

"You keep the chief's name out of your mouth you dirty pirate." the boy pulled his limping prisoner to where his father sat "Avatar Aang, I need you to guard this prisoner."

Aang sat up strait and threw his hand up to his forehead for a salute "Yes sir."

"Good. I'm gonna get some lunch from Mom."

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka called as he Bumi walked away "I'm hungry too."

Bumi paused "I'll see if I can scratch up some crumbs and water." then he turned and walked inside the house.

"You really should stop letting him play with Toph." Sokka whined as he rubbed his sore thigh "Damn that kid is getting strong. I have a huge whelp already."

Aang leaned back and smiled bigger "He is. He's pulling himself into Appa's saddle now. He won't let us pick him up anymore, says he's a big boy now." he noticed the warrior's expression change "What's wrong Sokka?"

"Aang, how old is Bumi now? Four, five?"

"Five in a few months. Why?"

"The other council members have been talking. They wonder…they wonder if you and Katara have ever considered that Bumi-"

"Isn't an air bender." Aang interrupted. He knew this would come up sooner or later. "We know he isn't. We've known since he was a baby, we just never said anything."

Sokka blinked at the Avatar "How'd you know?"

"Kyoshi taught me how to tell. If a baby is a bender they show very subtle sign that most people wouldn't pay attention to; a water bending baby may make ripples in the bath without moving, an earth bending baby may shift the sand,"

"Zuko's little girl's hands are always extra warm." Sokka chimed in starting to understand what Aang was saying.

"Exactly. Well, when air bending babies sneeze the room fills with cool air. I knew the first time he sneezed."

'Why didn't you say anything?"

Aang smiled again "It didn't matter. No matter what, that's my boy, you know."

Sokka smiled, "Yeah, I know. What do you want me to say to the council."

"Tell them the truth. He's not a bender."

Sokka huffed "There have also been comment's made about the fact the Katara hasn't had another baby. What if you really are the last air bender."

" We don't know what will happen. Maybe Bumi's children will be air benders, maybe Katara and I will have more kids later. Look at Mai and Tom Tom, they're 15 years apart. The air benders will survive."

"They're going to ask, what if that doesn't happen?"

Aang looked at Sokka with a serious expression "Then I'll just be the last." They heard the door open and looked up to see Katara waving as Bumi ran towards them with a big smile on his face and a basket in his hand. They waved and he said "Sokka, what Bumi is or isn't doesn't make a difference. He's perfect exactly the way he is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfection pt 3**

It had been a long day at work. Aang just wanted to cross the bay, play with his kids, eat dinner and lay down with his arms wrapped around his naked wife. When he saw Katara running up to where he and Appa landed with Kya on her hip and a worried look on his face he knew that his plans would have to wait.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" he asked as he jumped down.

" I've been looking for Bumi for a hour and I can't find him. None of the Acolytes have seen him either." she said looking like she was about to cry.

He pulled her to him "It's okay. I think I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's fine." she sighed in relief "What set him off?"

Katara looked at their two year old, the smiled at Aang "She did it today."

He looked at his wife and then at his daughter "She did it?" he looked back at Katara and smile "She bent water. And she did it so early."

"Yeah. And if she'd done it here on the island I think it would have been okay, but she did it while the kids and I were waiting for the ferry back here." Aang groaned. "Yes and the dock was crowded. It's sure to be in the paper in the morning."

"I know, I'll go get him." Aang grabbed his staff.

"Wait where is he hiding?"

Aang smiled and clicked the staff open "Can't tell you. It's where we hide when you cook sea prunes." and he took off before she could say a word.

He flew off toward the beach, but when he knew he was out of his wife's sight the Avatar swooped around and flew up to the attic of the temple. Just as he suspected, his son was there, sitting near an open window "So, sea prunes for dinner?" he asked the boy.

"No," Bumi answered "we had that a few days ago, remember."

"That's right." Aang said, feigning ignorance "So, why did you climb all the way up here by yourself. I thought this was _our _spot."

"Just wanted some quiet."

He sat next to his son "Makes sense."

They sat quietly for a few minutes "Kya's a water bender." Bumi said in a mumble.

Aang shook his head "I know." he answered nonchalantly.

"Mom told you."

"Nope. I told her when Kya was a little baby."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the Avatar. I know things."

Bumi looked at his father with pursed lips. Then he looked back down "She did it in front of everybody you know. They were all around us, whispering about how it's about time you and mom had a bender."

Aang saw red for a second, but he didn't want to explode in front of Bumi "And what did your Mom say?"

"She didn't hear them…I didn't tell her. You know how Mom is."

Aang laughed "She probably would have washed everyone off of the pier with a huge wave."

"Yeah." Bumi said with a smile that faded as soon as it came.

"You know that's not important, right. We love you and we don't care about that. What's important is that you always be true to and love who you are."

"I know. It's just hard sometime. People say…stuff."

"Like what ?" Aang asked. Bumi curled himself into a ball and he put his arm around the child "You can tell me Boom. You know we can always talk."

The boy looked at his father, tears starting to shimmer in his eyes "People say I'm not you and Mom's. They say I'm Uncle Sokka's little bastard that you two took pity on and raised."

A rage boiled up in Aang that he hadn't felt in a very long time. In his younger days he would of went strait into the Avatar State, but he controlled himself. "You know that's not true, don't you?" Bumi didn't respond "I went out in the middle of the night and picked mangos for you mother when she was pregnant with you. I was there when you were born. I held you before your mother did. You're mine and Katara's and if anyone says different you tell them to come tell _me_ that."

Bumi smiled up at his father "I will Dad."

His son's smile made his heat lighten up "Come on. Your Mom is looking for you." he said as he stood.

Bumi stood up, "Hey Dad, do you really know all kinds of stuff."

"Yep. It's all a part of being the Avatar."

"Oh…so I guess you already know that Mom's gonna to have another baby."

He picked up his staff "Of course I know that your mom is-" his eyes stretched as the full extent of what his son had just said hit him. He swung around "Your mom's what?"

"She's going to have a baby, but you already knew that."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did Katara tell you that."

"Nope."

"Then what makes you think that?"

The boy smiled bigger at his father, reveling in knowing something the great Avatar Aang didn't "Remember the other day when she made the sea prunes?" Aang shook his head "She didn't eat hers, not even a bite. She put them all back into the pot, just like-"

"When she was pregnant with Kya." Aang finished, his face beaming. He looked at his oldest "You know what this means?"

"No gross sea prunes for a while."

Aang clapped a hand on the boys back and laughed "Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfection**

Aang had been gone two weeks longer than anyone thought he would be. Kuei was being difficult during the meetings, and then a rebellion broke out, so he couldn't leave until things were sorted out. This was happening way too often. He felt horrible leaving Katara and the kids, especially since Tenzin was still so young.

He slid into the house with his staff in one hand and a bag of things he had picked up along the way slung across his shoulder. "Hey Sweetie." he said sheepishly as his wife turned to the opening door.

"Aang." she sighed happily and she ran to him "We just got your last letter. We thought you were going to be a while longer."

"Luckily things worked out better than I expected." he answered before he leaned down and kissed her "I'm sorry I left you without help for so long."

She smiled "Actually I had lots of help."

"Oh? Did Sokka come and stay again?"

"No. You wouldn't believe it if I told you." she smiled and pulled him by the hand, come on, I'll show you."

"Who Xing Ying?" he speculated "I know it's not Toph because Lin's still so tiny."

Katara just smiled and shook her head, pulling him around the corner to the kitchen. Aang's mouth dropped when he saw Bumi with his baby brother in his lap feeding him, pausing to wipe his sister's mouth. His eyes stretched "When did this happen?"

Katara smile "When the first letter came saying that you'd be late. I didn't even ask. I just got up one day and he had already dressed Tenzin. He's been doing little things ever since.

Aang smiled. He was proud, but at the same time he was ashamed. He'd been gone so long that his son felt that he needed to take his place. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his daughter squeal "Daddy!"

The little girl's chair squeaked as she jumped up and ran into his arms. Bumi stood up and placed Tenzin on his hip before he rushed over to their father. Aang hugged the children together, kissing the top of each one of their heads in turn.

Bumi rubbed his hand across his head "Aw, come on Dad. I'm too big for that."

"You're never too big to get some love from your dad." he said and he kissed the boy on the cheek before lifting the baby off of his brother. "Tenzin." he sang, laughing as he noticed Bumi rub off his last kiss "Look at this big boy." he settles the baby in his arm and kneeled down to Kya "And you, young lady. I bet you're too big for that pretty purple dress your grandpa sent you." he asked as he brushed her hand down her long brown hair.

"No." she laughed "I had it on yesterday."

"Ohhh." he said nonchalantly Then maybe I should give this dress and hairclips to another little girl." he said as he slid the bad down his shoulder.

"No." she said reaching into the bag and pulling out a blue and white dress "Thank you Daddy she said and she hugged his neck."

"You're welcome." he said then he turned to Bumi "I got one for you too."

Bumi looked offended "I am NOT wearing a dress."

Aang laughed "Not a dress. It's a shirt and some pants. Hey, why don't you guys go get dressed and we'll go into the city and have some fun." he passed the bag to Bumi and whispered "Don't eat too much of the candy in there."

Bumi smiled hugely and threw the bag on his back then reached for his brother "Come on Tenny, lets go get dressed."

As the kids walked away Katara called behind Kya "I'll be in to help you in a minute."

"I can do it Mommy." the little girl called back as she skipped happily down the hall.

Aang watched them, tears filling his eyes "They're growing up without me. Bumi thinks he has to take my place."

Katara put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder "It's nothing like that. He understands that you're the Avatar and sometimes you have to go. He doesn't feel he has to take your place, he just wanted to help." she turned him to her "He's a good boy."

Aang smiled "He's more than that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfection part 5**

When Katara came into the house Aang was sitting at the table, his head down as he poured over some piece of paper of another. "Homework tonight, huh?" she laughed as she walked to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head before she turned to hand her water pouch on the hook. "How's Bumi? Is he coming to dinner tonight?" her husband didn't answer her, so she turned to him "Aang? Did you hear me?"

The Avatar swallowed hard, and with a sullen tone said "He isn't coming."

Katara got worried "Aang? What is it?"

He wordlessly held the paper up to her, his eyes still cast downward toward the table. Katara held the page and read:

* * *

_Hey Dad,_

_If you're reading this. Then I guess I must of missed a few meals and Mom sent you to check on me. I'm fine, I promise. I just, kinda joined the United Forces._

_Now before you blow a gasket read this out._

_I didn't just decide this over night. I thought long and hard about it. I've been considering this for months. I put a lot of thought into it. it's the reason I got the apartment._

_They kidnap you, you know. Isn't it hilarious. They kidnap you, you know. Isn't it hilarious. They don't tell you when they're coming, they just show up and take you. The guy that signed me up said when he first joined three guys burst into his door and threw him into a gunny sac. _

_That's why I got the apartment in the city. I couldn't have people coming onto the Island to try and kidnap me. Could you imagine somebody trying to take me from the house. Who'd be crazy enough to try and take the Avatar's son out of his own home._

_Yeah, the Avatar's son. I can't be only that all my life Dad. I can't just be the Avatar's non-bending son, his disappointment, that kid who can't do anything but get into trouble. Nope. That can't be me anymore. It's time for me to grow up. Be my own man. Make you proud._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you wanted me to be Dad. If I could airbend tomorrow I would just for you. I just have to go about it in a different way, the only way I know how. I'll make you proud Dad, I promise._

_Please don't go to the offices looking for me, I'm already out to sea by now. They don't know who I am. They just think I'm some kid who happens to have the same name as the Avatar's son. I want to keep it that way for now. I have to prove myself and I don't want anyone thinking I have an unfair advantage._

_I'll write you guys as soon as I can. Tell Mom I love her and I'm sorry. And tell her not to worry, they provide all out clothes so I'll have plenty of clean socks and underwear, and yes, I will change them everyday._

_Tell Kya I said to lay off of Tenzin or she'll have to deal with me when I get back on leave. Tell Tenny I said to stop being afraid of her, to fight back. I won't be there so he can't run to me when she gets on his case._

_I love you guys. I'll be in touch soon._

_Boom_

* * *

Katara dropped the letter "He's gone. My baby left." she looked at her husband, tears welling in her eyes "He just left. He didn't even talk to us about it."

Aang got up and took her into his arms, she returned the gesture "It's my fault. He feels like he has to prove something to me. I've always tried to show him that he didn't have to, that he's perfect the way he is. Why doesn't he believe me?" his voice cracked "Why doesn't he know?"

* * *

**I was considering making this the last of it, but I don't know. It feels like I need a wrap up. There may only be only or two more. **

**Thanks for reading. Sorry the parts are so few and far between. **


End file.
